


Paradisus per Angustiis

by JackFrost



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Free!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFrost/pseuds/JackFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ Set in the DRAMAtical Murder universe; hence the crossover thing. } Rib and Rhyme. Two rivaling "games" over turf and honor, glory and pride. When a Ribsteez falls for a no-mark; and two Rhymers become their friends, how much shit can you get into? Oh so much if you deal with the yakuza. { Ringisa, MakoHaru. Yakuza!Rei and hair stylist!Gou. Rated M. Don't like don't read. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradisus per Angustiis

The sound of water dripping off of a body seemed to ricochet in the blond's ears. But it wasn't water. No; that sound was the sound of blood, horrifically backgrounded by the dulcet tones coming softly from the Coil, wirelessly hooked into speakers and resting on the woman's neck. She sat behind the desk; smirking. Most of her face... It seemed shadowed; by darkness and evil more potent than Nagisa's worst thoughts. Rose hued optics stared up at the figure, bloody and lifeless. How had they wound up in this situation?

 _Be calm, Nagisa. Whatever you do, you can be calm..._  But his heart could not. For the once happy and ordinary Hazuki Nagisa had become roped into too much; his heart twisted to feel panic and utter misery at the sight he was forced to stare at. A hand was roughly gripping his hair; faces around him unknown. Only the bloody figure was familiar to tear filled hues; ones that refused to spill those tears that so desperately needed to come out.

"Do you understand? This is what happens when you  _snap out of line._ " Nagisa barely registered the nearly silent whimpers of his friend Tachibana Makoto; who was gripping his boyfriend's hand as if it were a lifeline. Nanase Haruka had a trademark silence; but deep within those azure eyes held a visible disturbance at the scene, fingers gently clasping Makoto's warm, shivering hand.

Nagisa was alone. Alone in a cold, cruel world; stuck within something he hadn't meant to be pulled into in the first place. Everything sucked. It really did. Tears coursed silently down rounded cheeks; mouth closed as his Adam's apple bobbed with a silent gulp. The three were shoved outside of the room; thrown with much force and little care for their bodies. The world finally registered to Nagisa when a shaking, gentle hand softly pressed into his shoulder. Turning around; arms were flung around the gentle giant's neck; a face with blond framing it burying deep into his chest. Haruka allowed this without saying a word; knowing that Nagisa needed comfort and only Makoto could deliver.

"Nagisa... It's ok. Relax." Makoto's words were drowned out by the muffled; loud sobbing coming from the blond. Eventually he had cried himself out of tears and consciousness; drifting off. Makoto carefully slung him over his back, taking Haruka's hand.

"... Haru. Are you ok?" Makoto, as usual, was putting everyone else first.

"... Yea. I'm fine. Nagisa -"

"Nagisa. Don't worry about him, Haru. I'll take care of him, ok? He'll be alright soon." Green eyes tried to look reassuring but the doubt was there. Haruka knew it would never be the same; not without him here.

For Matsuoka Rin was gone.

And he was what brought them all together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this really late at night. Hope you enjoy. Second chapter to be up soon? Yea. Soon. Enjoy~


End file.
